


Summer Showers

by gilliananderson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexuality, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson
Summary: Stella comes home after a week long business trip and surprises Dana in the shower.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Summer Showers

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve had covid and my brain has been real foggy and i’ve been able to get absolutely no writing done but i randomly did this, so i hope you enjoy! if it sucks i am: sorry. 
> 
> this is for @middleagedscully on twitter, happy birthday ma’am! you’re wonderful and i hope you like it! thank u lainey for the beta <3

Dana sluggishly made her way into the darkened flat, a light coating of sweat covering her skin, making her feel gross. Her least favorite thing about summer was how hot it remained even after the sun went down. It hadn’t rained in months, and the heat had been dry and unforgiving. Despite aching muscles urging her towards laying in bed and going straight to sleep, she couldn’t handle the way the sweat made her clothes stick to her skin so she dragged herself into the bathroom, reluctantly starting a shower. It didn’t take long for the bathroom to fill with steam and Dana immediately felt flustered by the extra heat. 

Stella was due home anytime, as she had been on yet another work trip. It’d been just over a week, and Dana found herself going slightly crazy without her. She missed her face, her voice, the way she made her feel. Stella was supposed to be home tonight, though she wasn’t sure when and she didn’t feel like she could wait another second. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she stepped into the shower, sighing sadly. 

Dana’s eyes were closed, letting the warm water wash over her body, feeling her aching muscles relax. She didn’t hear the bathroom door open, or the shuffling of clothing being taken off. She opened her eyes only when she heard the screech of the shower door sliding. Her eyes fell open on Stella’s face, and she couldn’t help but smile. Every single inch of Stella was purely beautiful. She stood for a moment in awe of the woman in front of her, continuing to wet her hair, pulling it to one side as she focused on Stella. The blonde dropped to her knees, inching her way towards Dana, never breaking eye contact. Dana stood, watching as her girlfriend placed a gentle kiss to her upper thigh. 

“I missed you.” Stella breathed, grazing her lips over the redhead’s skin gently. 

Dana’s eyes fluttered as her head fell back. 

“Not as much as I missed you.” 

Her words came out through gritted teeth as Stella’s lips trailed their way upwards. Her hands wrapped around her hips, gliding smoothly across her wet skin. 

“God, we can’t keep going like this. I can’t stand not being able to touch you for days at a time.” 

Before Dana had a chance to respond Stella’s mouth was on her clit, gently sucking and licking. The redhead let out a soft moan at the sudden contact, her mind clouded with lust. Stella’s grip on her hips got tighter as she pulled her closer to her face, lapping up her pussy as if it was the last drop of water on earth. Dana’s legs were beginning to tremble as she floundered to find something to hold onto, settling on her blonde locks, and a small smile spread across Stella’s lips. She shook her fingers from her hair, standing up briskly to pull Dana flush against her, causing her to yelp. The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly before snaking one of her hands down between her legs, spreading her arousal slowly. 

“I’ve been thinkin about how badly I want to do this all week.” She whispered before plunging two fingers into her. 

Dana cried out, grasping onto her partner desperately. Stella pumped her fingers in and out slowly, bringing her thumb up to press gently on her clit, causing a moan to escape from the back of her throat. 

“Stella, my GOD!” 

The blonde continued her slow speed, as agonizing pleasure built in Dana’s lower belly. She backed her up so she was pressed against the shower wall, and kissed her sloppily before trailing her way down to her neck, sucking her pulse point generously. The mixture of sensations quickly sent an already frustrated Dana over the edge and Stella felt her walls beginning to clamp down around her fingers. She continued her slow rhythm, in and out, until she felt Dana’s body relax in her arms. Stella held her, letting her recover as she kissed every inch of her face delicately. 

“I missed you.” She repeated softly. 

They stood for a little while in each other’s arms, kissing sloppily until their lips were swollen and tingly. Dana pulled back and rested her head against the wall of the shower, taking a few deep breaths as Stella began to kiss her face again. She felt her lips feather over her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, her chin, her cheeks, the corners of her mouth. Each kiss felt like a touch from an angel and Dana sighed warmly, a smile spreading across her face. She pulled Stella closer, holding her in her arms for a moment, savoring the warmth radiating from her naked body. 

“Stella I need more of you, I need to feel you again.” 

Stella smiled, needing no further encouragement as she pulled away from the redhead, looking at her with taunting eyes. The blonde quickly reached behind her to turn off the water, causing Dana’s brows to furrow. 

“Hey! I still need to shower.” She protested, but Stella's eyes were suddenly full of lustful warning. 

“Well, you can do that later. For now, I need it off and I need you to lie on your back because I am taking you on this shower floor.” 

Dana’s eyes widened, but she nodded and did as she was told. She kneeled on the ground, kissing Stella’s stomach as she did so before lying flat on the shower floor. The cool tiles were soothing against her warm skin, and she looked up at Stella through long lashes as her chest heaved in anticipation. After a moment Stella kneeled down, hovering over Dana, refusing to touch her. She ghosted her lips over hers, barely brushing them against her own, smiling as a frustrated groan escaped from Dana’s throat. After a few more seconds of teasing she planted her lips against Dana’s hungrily, exploring her mouth with her tongue. Dana hummed in approval, her own tongue fighting for dominance as they kissed. Stella suddenly pulled away, causing another frustrated groan to slip from the redhead. 

“What do you want, love?” She asked as she sat back on her heels, tracing her finger along her thigh, admiring the woman in front of her. 

Her nipples were hard, her chest heaving, her pupils dilated as she looked at Stella through hooded lids. 

“I want you.” She replied softly. 

Stella raised her eyebrow, leaning down to gently run her tongue over her left nipple, biting down softly causing Dana to cry out. She smiled, repeating the action on the other side, doing just enough to leave Dana frustrated and ready. Stella hovered over her again, refusing to allow her weight to rest on her. She looked Dana up and down, her eyes full of mischief, only furthering the redhead’s impatience. 

“Mmm, you want me to what?” Her lips grazed her collarbone, so light she almost couldn’t feel it. 

“I want you…” Dana’s breath hitched as she felt Stella’s teeth sink into her skin again, “I want you to fuck me!” She almost whimpered, the teasing becoming too much to bear. 

Stella smiled, leaning back onto her heels again. She brushed a piece of red hair from Dana’s face before grabbing her left leg and throwing her own over the right. Dana gasped at the sudden movement, immediately moaning at the feeling of their pussies rubbing together. Stella could feel the cool shower tiles against her knees as she started to grind against Dana, and she knew she’d be bruised in the morning, though she didn’t let that slow her movements. She picked up her speed, moaning as the pleasure quickly overtook her. Being away from Dana was torture, but their reunions were always sickly sweet. 

It didn’t take long before they were both on the edge, crying out as Dana bucked her hips, desperate to create as much friction as possible. Stella came first, mumbling inaudibly as she watched the love of her life come undone right after her, reduced to a babbling mess on the shower floor. Stella dropped, her head resting on Dana’s chest as they fought to catch their breath. 

“Welcome home.” Dana said breathlessly after a moment, causing them both to laugh. 

After they'd both had a moment to rest Stella stood up, pulling Dana with her and turning the shower back on. They washed each other, taking their sweet time as they touched and kissed and loved on one another. Once they were clean they dried off, taking turns towel drying each other’s hair. They made their way out into the bedroom and Stella collapsed on the bed, waiting impatiently for Dana to join her, though she’d gotten side tracked at the window. 

“It’s raining!” Dana exclaimed. 

“Damn, it hasn’t rained in months.” Stella said, admittedly impressed. 

Dana cracked open the window and smiled as the smell of London rain filled the room, a gentle breeze cooling off the previously stuffy air. She laid down and Stella pulled her close, holding her tight against her chest. 

“I know I keep saying it, but I’m just so glad you’re home.” 

Stella smiled with her nose nuzzled in red hair. 

“I’m glad I’m home too. I can’t stand being away from you.” 

Their hands intertwined, and Dana studied them intently, as if she had to memorize every little piece of Stella for when she wasn’t around. She pulled her hand up to her lips and kissed each knuckle gently before nuzzling it under her chin, smiling as her eyes closed. 

It didn’t take long until both women were lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain pattering on their roof, wrapped up in each other’s arms once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically all smut but if you got this far i hope u enjoyed. this was the first thing i’ve been able to write in over a week so i hope it’s not too bad. 
> 
> all feedback is welcome and appreciated!!


End file.
